Love story
by Dean's secret Love
Summary: Bad luck always follow's these two girls, but when they meet two guys at a waterfall one day theyre problems just go from bad to worse, bright orange hair, red eyes and fangs what nightmare stalks the girls. And can Edward and Jacob save them? E OC J OC
1. Intro

Dream Calling

**Chapter 1**

I watched my feet as I walked step by step through the deep, dark, dense but lively forest, so entranced in the way that the leaves sloshed under my shoe's, I hadn't yet even realized I'd strayed far from my usual path that lead to my mansion deep in the forest. A small bark caught my attention and I looked down at the little brown puppy, Max, I was walking. "Yes I know, I know", I told him. "Always thinking with your stomach", I muttered softly. I gasped as I heard rustling in the tall branches of a nearby tree. I looked around me cautiously before glancing up high into the canopy. I blinked twice before I let myself trust my eyes.

There was a very **attractive** young man sitting in the branches of a tall pine needle tree. It appeared he'd been there a while, the icy cold breath of fear brushed my neck, and a shudder ran through me leaving goose bumps in its wake, my heartbeat drummed so loudly in my ears as blood rushed through me I wondered if this mystery man could hear it?

But after a second of staring he knew that I knew he was there, and I watched star struck, as he gracefully allowed himself to fall to the ground, landing with a soft thud on his feet. I blinked hard, trying to rouse myself from this extremely vivid dream. I opened them again. He was still there!  I gasped, he looked at me with a sad, anguish in his eyes.

"Wait" I cried as he turned and ran with unnatural speed away from me deeper into the forest. Even as he disappeared through a thick amount of trees which I had yet to explore, I tried to run after him, and demand he tell me why he was watching me. (Which I know sounds incredibly stupid, dangerous and well just stupid, I really was curious at why this creepy, good-looking guy had the nerve to think he could perve on me) But to my humiliation I stumbled and tripped, "what the hell' I cursed looking for the source of my fall. I wished I hadn't! Lying practically under my feet was the lifeless body of a large male deer.

My scream echoed through the trees and I struggled to stand upright, gathering Max in my arms, I ran in the general direction of home.

As I broke through the trees I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw the familiar-ness of the house I shared with my best friend Laura.

With its cream walls and burgundy roof it suited me and Laura to the letter. But I wasn't in the mood to take in it's splendor as I ran up the cobblestone path surrounded by all kinds of exotic plants and flowers. I flung the burgundy colored French doors open with one hand and slammed it shut behind me. I put Max down carefully, before held off terror closed in around me, threatening to smother me!

I barreled up the stairs, taking them two by two. At the foot of the long hallway I let out a scream. Immediately my life-long friend Laura came out of her room, dressed in white dress pants and a loose fitting baby blue turtle neck sweater. A bottle of special milk in one hand and a small black puppy in the other, a look of worry plastered on her face.

" Rose, what is it, what's happened"? She asked concern evident in her voice.

"I tripped over a dead deer, and there was a guy watching me in the trees and I saw him and he dropped and ran away really, really fast I tried to chase him but yeah I tripped over that ,d-dead thing". I said stumbling over the last words.

"Wow, for you have chased him he must have been extremely hot and sexy and.....Cute" she teased not believing me. "This is serious" I growled, tears stinging my eyes. "And besides I hadn't noticed if he was cute or not", I sobbed. She laughed, "yeah okay sweetie, I think you need to stop drinking red cordial in the morning'"!

At that moment I turned to gaze out of the window to see a large russet colored wolf trot out of the forest, slurp out of the lake at the bottom of the waterfall on the edge of our property, before turning and bounding back into the forest. My mouth fell wide open.

I gasped, "What" Laura asked setting the puppy down in a small puppy basket.

"Your gonna think I'm crazy-" I began, "too late", Laura teased with a grin.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "There was a big wolf down at the stream", I told her. Immediately she turned to stare down at the waterfall. "It's gone now' I rushed to tell her.

She turned back towards me, a frown on her face, "maybe we should take you to see a doctor" she murmured placing a hand on my forehead.

"I'm telling the truth" I snarled, starting to feel the flames of fury and rage licking at my fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up", she asked. "Two. You idiot" I yelled. "Hey don't chew my head off", she spoke quietly in a hurt voice. "I'm sorry", I whispered feeling guilty. I walked over and gave her a quick hug to apologize. "It's just, I'm telling the truth", I grumbled. "Okay, but I'm still making that appointment" she smiled happily and I knew I was forgiven.

"I sighed as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Now come on , we've got to feed the rest of them", she stated. "I shot-gun Misty", I called over my shoulder as I raced down the stairs to locate and pick up a little light grey Alaskan husky puppy. "How's Darling today", I asked Laura when I saw her enter the room, referring to the puppy she'd been feeding when I'd come home screaming. "He's good, he's put on two kilo's", she told me. She bent down and gently picked up a white Maltese puppy called Snowy, while I nodded happily at his improvement. Inside i still was terrified about what i had seen but i pushed it down, concentrating on my duties.

Later that night after eating pizza take-out and watching Wizard of Oz. I gathered my clothes and climbed into the shower. After letting the warm water tease all the tenseness out of my shoulders and back, I turned off the water, toweled dry and got dressed.

I heard the water running that signaled Laura was taking her own shower, as I entered my room.

I walked to the north wall of my room where a large fish tank with little black turtles with orange stripes were swimming I fed them their food and went to sit on my bed. I looked at the room that I'd decorated from scratch,(a perk of taking an interior design course at university), with things I'd collected from my travels with Laura around the world, when our business 'Loved and Unloved Animals', which cared for animals who were endangered or unwanted and needing a home, had taken off. Our mansion was just one of the 136 posts we had around the globe to take care of any animal from dogs to tigers and bears. The most recent that had taken two months to open, after construction had finally been completed, was Giant Panda's in china, which had been a brilliant success with none of the locals wanting the endangered panda's becoming extinct.

Weird paintings of fantasy worlds along with pictures of my little sister's Sara, Clare and Niara, my little brothers Jason, Mark and Steven, along with a few of my mother Mia, my dad Cris, and my biological father Sean with his wife Kyra, covered the walls. For the first few months that I'd left Australia I'd called them everyday but my calls home had become less frequent, in the stress of moving into a new town.

The wooden furniture was all made of red oak including my king sized double bed that was covered in lilac Egyptian silk sheets, with a large dark purple velvet goose-feather doona that protected me from Forks all year round coldness. (Though Forks was quiet and cold all year round, it was small enough to relieve some of the stress of owning a multi-billion dollar company for me and Laura) The pillows that covered the top of my bed were made of the same purple velvet material.

My large closet on the other side of my room also made from red oak could only be opened if it was unlocked by a beautifully brass key. It was one of a kind except for its twin which sat in Laura's room, across the hall. Gifts presented by the governor of Africa after we'd helped save, a rare species of exotic birds.

I turned on my lamp casting a warm familiar glow around me I pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. I reached for the love-story in the first draw of my bedside table; I opened it to the page I'd left off at, but my eyes refused to concentrate on the words. I sighed as slipped the bookmark back into place and returned my book to its rightful home. I reached over and flipped off the light hoping for sleep to come and claim me. Although my mind had different idea's.

I rolled onto my back, gazing at the glowing star stickers on my ceiling. I wondered if there any wolves in the forest let alone one as big as I had seen, and i was pretty sure attractive men didn't go around just hanging from trees!

"Maybe I am seeing things", I admitted to the darkness of my room.

_I'm standing in the forest, standing still, wondering what I'm doing here. I feel as if someone is watching me, I spin in a circle, but I see no one. I can feel someone, in my head reading it like a book, discovering my deepest secrets, hopes, and fears. Its like a buzzing or a headache in my temples."Get out of my head" I scream, falling to the moss covered ground._

And suddenly there's no one but me in the darkness.

I fell back against my pillows, sweating, gasping for breath.

Laura came running in wearing her blue floor-length night gown. A baseball bat in her right hand and a fierce expression on her face that said she didn't care how big you were, if you were close enough, you were going to get it."Rose"!. She called.

"I'm okay, I'm fine", I told her in a shaky voice. "Honey, what's bothering you"?

She asked coming to sit on the bed beside me; she stroked the damp hair from my forehead, murmuring soft words of reassurance. "Nothing" I whispered, before falling into a deep sleep, where no dreams bothered me.

"Good Morning, Sleeping ugly" Laura called happily. She pulled back my curtains letting bright sunlight into my room. "Go away" I grumbled burrowing deeper into my blankets. "Oh come on Rose or I'm gonna have to take you to the doctors dressed in that pretty purple nightie your wearing. "Okay I'm up, I'm up", I murmured sitting upright, although my eyes were still closed. "Breakfast is cooking so I suggest you hurry up", she laughed staring at my morning face. I opened my eyes inch by inch. "What are we having"? I asked. ( Laura was a brilliant cook, which was a lot more than I could say for my near non-existent culinary skills)

"Chocolate piklets, with maple syrup and ice-cream". She replied smiling. "For breakfast"? I asked. "Of course" she called over her shoulder as she walked out the room. I hopped out of bed eagerly, already tasting the sweetness of the syrip, I made my bed in record time, heading to my closet.

"Oh no", I grumbled, pulling my new glittery top out of the closet and staring at the big rip in the middle. "Toby" I muttered, recognizing the small Dalmatian puppy's handiwork. I groaned. Discarding the ruined garment, I pondered my choices.

I stared at my reflection wondering, what I could do to make myself look some what presentable. I ran the brush through my waist length, dark brown, wavy hair; I pulled it into a neat ponytail on the top of my head, leaving a few wisps of hair around my face. I added a bit of lip gloss and just the tiniest bit of mascara.

My aqua colored eyes stood out against my tanned olive skin, my slender frame was set off, by my curvy waist and large bust gave me a womanly figure that i could be proud of.

Finally I dressed in a light violet halter neck with white dress pants, a denim jacket and my white walking shoes. Making my way down the stairs, I heard Laura singing one of her favorite songs, Kissed by an Angel. I giggled as I remembered what our nicknames had been in high school, mine had been Princess and Laura's had been Angel, (even though she resembled the devil more).

I laughed as I belted out the chorus, she joined in and I couldn't help but laugh louder. She turned around smiling. "You took forever", she laughed." Hey I thought I did it it in good time", I defended. "Oh yeah, I suppose you didn't take an hour sooo, yeah I can see how you would think that's good time"! She laughed. I poked my tongue out at her.

She was looking pretty without even having to try, as usual, wearing a sky blue singlet, black jeans and a matching black jacket with her light blue and white walking shoes. Her waist length golden blonde hair hung in ringlets, her blue eyes set off by a little bit of mascara. Her slender figure that had stayed without curves all through high school and they had finally arrived through college, much to her delight!

I watched as Laura piled 3 piklets on my plate covered them in ice-cream and topped it off by adding maple syrup. "Thanks", I murmured grabbing my fork and tucking in.

"Hot damn, that was filling and delicious, so don't you ever leave me to cook for myself", I sighed, standing up. We took the plates into the kitchen and stuck them in the dishwasher.

"Come on we got to take off, if you want to make your appointment in time", Laura announced. "Wait you were serious about that"?, I murmured in disbelief. She nodded. Grumbling a lot of foul language, I grabbed my sling over bag and my purse and we set off for the 15 minute walk into town.

"Hey Rose, Hi Laura", people said as we rushed past, muttering a few hello's and bye's. I pushed open the door and heard my name being called, "Yes, I'm Rose Narelle" I told the lady at the front desk, a little breathless from the rush. "Last room down the hall to the left", she replied smiling. "Thank you" I murmured smiling back at her.

Laura knocked on the door softly and we waited for an answer. "Come In" a male's voice called. I opened the door with trembling hands (I hated hospitals, so did Laura) we entered, and I turned to shut it behind me. A young man looked up and smiled at us and I couldn't help but return his smile. He gestured for us to sit.

He had bright blonde hair and golden eyes, I stared at them with open curiosity, they were like nothing I had ever seen before. Looking at his face reminded me of looking at the sun and I glanced away to stare at the floor, nervously I scuffed my foot. "She's seeing things" Laura blurted out.

"Thanks Laura", I muttered, trying to sound calm and not the jumpy mess of wires I was inside. "Sorry, Rose, it just kinda slipped out.", she whispered. The doctor laughed.

He looked at me, "So I take it you're the one who needs seeing to", he laughed.

"Yes", I replied. "So why don't you tell me what happened", he asked.

"Well, I was walking in the forest with one of my dogs, and I looked up and saw a man in the trees and he saw me looking at him and he ran away really, really fast, I mean like not natural fast! I tried to chase after him but I tripped over the body of a dead deer". I finally stopped to take a breath.

But when I glanced up, expecting to see a look of disbelief on his face, I saw him calculating as if he was trying to come up with a solution to a problem.

"I'm sure it was nothing" he said quietly, breaking the awkward silence.

Then he smiled, "I guess I could give you some pills, to stop these……. Hallucinations' he said shrugging as if he couldn't find a better word for my premature elderly insanity.

"No, I'm sure it was just a one off thing", I assured him. Embarrassment turning my face scarlet.

"Let's hope so", he said a smile back on his handsome face.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name", Laura inquired smiling. "Mr. Cullen, or in this case Dr Cullen ", He replied.

"Thank you", I said shaking his hand. "My pleasure, Miss Narelle", He replied.

We turned to leave, "Umm, excuse me", Dr Cullen said stopping us. I turned to face him, "I know it's none of my business, but I would advise against walking in the forest all alone, it could be dangerous", he advised.

"Thanks, but I grew up in forests and the bush before I started traveling, I know how to take care of myself, but thanks for your concern. Thank you Dr Cullen, bye", I called over my shoulder as we walked out of the room.

A question about the new flu vaccine popped into my head, and I turned to walk back into his office. I stopped he was yelling into his mobile in a heated argument, so I thought against going back to talk to him. I caught up with Laura and we began the long walk back home.

"He was nice", Laura stated. We had just entered the thicker forest and my calves were burning form the torture they were receiving. "Yeah", I replied, not wanting to mention the savage tone that had been in his voice when he'd yelled into the phone after we'd left.

"Sooooo what do you think, I mean he's way to hot to be a doctor. I mean I felt like I was practically staring into the sun. He's not someone I can easily picture in a room with stark white walls. I picture him more in old times in a waist-coat standing next to an evil guy who's powerful, and he can't escape from, but like the hero's in my book. I know he will!" Laura said in a rush. I chuckled a smile lingering on my face, "You're crazy, but If you want to go back and perve on Dr Hotness of evil times, fine. Don't let me stop you, I'll just go back to the house and cook really bad 2-minute noodles, which will probably result in the whole house being burnt down. But hey you go ahead and further your love life". Ash smiled and started to turn, "thank-you I think I will". I dropped the bombshell. "It's too bad he's already HAPPILY married", I said emphasizing the word happily. Laura turned, her face falling. "Awww, ah well all work and no play makes Laura a dull girl, still it's too bad I could've seen real potential in him". "Eww" I said covering my ears.

A blur of movement in the trees caught my eye and turned towards the source of it, I gasped, the man I'd seen, the very same man had just run into the shadows not 30 meters away from us. "You, saw that two right", Ashie asked a tremor in her voice. I grabbed her arm pulling her close, "Yes, I did", I told her. I wasn't about to mention to her that, I was on the verge of having a asthma/panic attack.

I heard a hiss and a growl and before it all went black I heard a high pitched scream, and saw a flash of bright orange hair.

I groaned, my head pounded and my limbs felt like lead. I was lying on my back, next to the stream; at the edge of our property, near the forest, I realized hearing the roaring of the waterfall. I heard a low moan, "Laura", I murmured sitting up with great difficulty." I'm alive", she whispered. "Can you sit-up" I asked shuffling around to face her, "Yep" she muttered stretching her arms and legs. I vaguely remembered a blur of fur and something bright red or orange. "What happened", we asked at the same time.

"You were attacked by a bear", a deep, velvety smooth voice answered. My quick intake of breath gave away the fear I was feeling, as I recognized the man I'd seen twice now, as he strode towards us. "You", I hissed. Pushing my and Laura back with my feet. "Who are you", Laura breathed. "My name is Edward", he replied bowing his head slightly. And the first thought in my head was, 'Yeah weirdo alert'.

"What are your names", another voice that sounded deep as timbre asked, making Laura and I jump.

I looked over to see who else was with 'Edward'. My heart seemed to stop and all my insides melted, my legs felt weak so I was grateful to be seated. This man was gorgeous. "I'm Laura, and this is Rose", Laura spoke bringing my out of my trance. "Nice to meet you without you stalking me!", I murmured shaking Edward's hand. "And you are", I asked curiously facing Edward's companion. "My name is Jacob", he replied. 'Jacob', I thought. 'It suits him, makes him that much hotter'.

Behind me Edward laughed, 'okay just a bit creepy' I thought.

"Rose", Jacob murmured, "yeah I can see that".

"It suits you", He said smiling. Bugger if it suits me, I thought wildly I just like the way it sounded coming from his lips. "Thank-you", I laughed, surprising myself on how calm I sounded when on the inside I felt like a love-struck teenager.

"So, are you girls okay"? Edward asked. "Why were you watching me"? I blurted out suddenly unable to handle seeing him fall from a tree and land on his feet unharmed, without knowing how.

"That's a story for another time", he said uneasily, "but in the meantime Edward and myself will escort you back to your house, before we have to be going", He smiled. "I won't just drop this you know"! I said forcefully. "Please, i'll explain just right now I think you've had enough excitement without me adding to it". "Yeah right". I muttered.

"Please stay for dinner", Laura said grinning,as if nothing had just been said between me and Edward. "It's the least we can do to repay you for all you've done", she added. "Done"?,I questioned, and was rewarded with a swift kick to my thigh. 'Ow", I cursed. "Well stop being rude", Laura said frowning. I held up my hands. thinking to myself, 'Well sorry if I don't want a perve in my house"!For the first time I looked around me and saw the sun was quickly disappearing over the horizon, leaving a cold breeze in its wake.

I shivered and goose bumps covered my arm. Without a moments hesitation Jacob was standing close by me not even 10 centimeters away. "Here allow me", he murmured wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. A tremor raced through my body, and my heart jumped into my mouth. "Thank-you", I whispered snuggling closer into the warmth that radiated from his body.

"Oh we really couldn't", Edward said in a reluctant voice. "Oh yes we really can", Jacob said overriding him. "I don't know about you bro, but I'm starved", He finished. "Great it's settled then", Laura said grinning triumphantly. "Hey do I get a say in this", I mocked. "NO", Laura said. I huffed. Edward raised his hands in a show of surrender. And I smiled. 'It's a good thing he gave in when he did, Laura hates it when men won't do what she tells them to do', I thought.

Together the four of us began the not so long walk, back to our mansion. But as we approached the front door I realized I was still locked tightly in Jacob's embrace, and I was surprised that I was reluctant to leave them. Sighing I pulled ever so slightly back, and Jacob sighed as he reluctantly let me step out of his arms. And I stepped through the door.


	2. Surprise at the door!

A whispered conversation went on behind my back.

"Hungry my bum, you were stuffing your face before we left, you came up for one reason and one reason only. And that reason didn't have anything to do with food." Edward whispered.

Jacob laughed a laugh that sent shivers through my spine. "Not with the food that you can eat anyway besides, you can't tell me that you didn't want to come too, I know that your thoughts towards Laura aren't all innocent", Jacob's deep voice whispered. "One of the reasons we really shouldn't have come in!" Edward whispered his last words a blur as I walked too far into the house to hear the end of the conversation.

Both Edward and Jacob weren't prepared for the surprise that greeted them at the door. I laughed as Jacob struggled to get his well-toned body through the living room without stepping on any of the twenty-seven puppies we had living with us.

"Okay, we need to devise a plan of action", Laura said, "Rose, you and Jacob put all the puppies in their pen, and I'll make Darling's formula", She concluded already tugging at Edward's sleeve. "Come on come meet Darling". She said excitedly.

"I guess I have no choice", I muttered setting to work.

-5 minutes later-

"Wow you really love dogs", Jacob said as he scooped up Misty, tickled her tummy and settled her down in the puppy pen. "Yeah", I laughed, "They're little bundles of joy, even the big once" I told him grinning, As Dane a large Germen Shepard rammed into my legs. I picked him up and kissed his cold nose before putting him down into the pen. "Well that's the last of them", I said wiping my hands on the back of my pants.

"Just wondering", Jacob asked me, and I turned to face him but as I did my foot tripped on the upturned carpet, the ground raced up to meet me but I felt myself being caught. Jacob pulled me close to his hard body. "How would you feel about loving a much bigger dog" he asked gazing into my eyes. I smiled, "It would depend, would this big dog love me back", I relied breathlessly.

"Honey, your making it hard for him to resist", he told me, as we gazed into each others eyes.

He gently lowered his face close to mine, being careful to not scare me away. He pressed his warm lips to my own. A warm tingling sensation ran through me. I felt my legs go weak as all my energy left me, but Jacob held me tight so that I was unable to melt to the ground like the molten butter that my body had become. My hands slid up around his neck and into his thick hair. He groaned as he pulled me closer still, deepening the kiss.

"Rose", Ashie gasped from the foot of the staircase. I quickly pulled my arms from around Jacob's neck, and turned as Jacob let me go. I wasn't expecting the look on Laura's face, anger, disbelief, worry, scorn, but not a huge grin. Edward's face though held a frown, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Jacob, and though i desperately wanted to see what Jacob's reaction to this was I couldn't bring myself to look at him. 'What the hell were you doing Rose you practically threw yourself at him'! i thought angrily.

I felt my cheeks burn as blood rushed there turning my cheeks red. I stuttered and mumbled before my voice actually came out hear-able, "So, what's for dinner"? Laura replied with no hesitation. "Steak, potatoes, vegetables and gravy, that's okay with you isn't it"? she asked the guys.

"Awe yum", I heard Jacob groan from behind me, my cheeks burnt hotter."That would be great thank-you", Edward confirmed. Laura smiled, " Great, and you Rose, are gonna come into the kitchen, and help me okay", Laura said. "Yeah okay", I said glad for any excuse to get out of the room.

"Is there anything you want Jacob and me to do?" Edward asked. "Umm, actually there is something I would be grateful for if you did". Laura replied, "Can you go give Darling his bottle; it's already made up and next to his bed. All you have to do is put in the microwave for thirty seconds", she added. "Okay", they both said as they retreated up the staircase.

I watched as Jacob and Edward walked upstairs. "He's got a cute butt", Laura exclaimed nodding. "What, Laura, who, Edward?" "Yeah", she sighed. I rolled my eyes still cranky with myself. "Come on dreamy eyes, we got dinner to cook", I half- laughed, half-mutttered dragging her into the kitchen.

**Sorry this chapter is short, I'm heaps tired next chapter will be little longer, please review, I'll update soon.**


	3. Desire: Good or Bad?

"Which plate do the potatoes go on again"? I asked frowning at the stove. "The far left", she answered. "Okay cool" I said. I put the potatoes on to boil. "I kissed him" she blurted out. I spun around, "Say what"? I asked unbelievingly. Her face went the shade of a blood rose. "I kissed him" she repeated. "Yeah I got that part, but when. I didn't see", I said planting my hands on my waist. "W-w-w when I took him up to see Darling." she stuttered. "Poor puppy", I teased. "Hey" she exclaimed. She punched my arm hard, "Owe", I protested.

"It was like magic so nice and soft", she said drifting off into never-never land. "Ewe, don't do details", I groaned holding up my hands. "Hey you made me watch you", she pointed out. I felt blood rush into my cheeks. "Well I didn't ask you and Eward to walk in", I defended. "I was having a good time, without any interruptions, and besides it was stupid and just a reaction to everything that happened today! It **WON'T **happen again!. I ended the sentence with a groan.

"I don't think so!, she teased grinning.

I turned to face the stove annoyed with the fact i'd kissed a stranger! "Hey, its okay I'm just as guilty as you are", she said, somehow that just didn't make me feel better. "Actually it was Edward who decided to come down and see what you guys were doing", she confessed. I shuddered, Bastion gave me the creeps, and he just always seemed to come in at the most embarrassing moments.

"That puppy is a menace", Jacob's deep voice said loudly as he came down the stairs two by two. "What happened"? Laura asked, as we walked out of the kitchen.

I noticed immediately that the front of Jacob's t-shirt was wet. I giggled putting two and two together. I looked Ashie, but her eyes were glued on the grinning Edward who was coming down after Jacob. "He peed on me", Jacob growled. I laughed harder making my sides ache. Laura came out of her trance with a jerk. "Oh my god" she managed before breaking out in giggles.

"Do you want to come up to my room, to find a clean shirt", I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. "Do you have a shirt that would fit me"? Jacob asked a gleam in his eyes and a smile on his lips. 'Oh bugger', I said in my head I was hoping he hadn't heard. "Yes, one of friends from school stayed here for a while and he left a few of his clothes here", I babbled. Only problem is I've been using them for night dresses, I thought.

'Why is Edward smiling as if he can read my embarrassing thoughts', I wondered uneasily. Edward amused smile grew larger. "Okay then, let's go", Jacob said cracking a smile. "Okay" I said reluctantly. Laura walked to the bottom of the stairs, as we walked up them. I turned at the top, my face pleading, but all I got was the thumbs up. 'I wasn't looking forward to being alone with Jacob,not after what had just happened, and definitely not with a bed in the room'. Behind me Edward laughed softly.

As we turned into my room, I was glad I'd had the good sense to give it a clean, and hang my nighty in the closet, before leaving for the doctor's this morning. Instead of turning the overhead light (like I should have done) I walked over to my bedside table and switched on my, ancient looking lamp in a shade of violet, that cast a dim light over the room making it look romantic. My overly large room seemed to shrink as Jacob stepped in beside me. "Wow" he exclaimed. "This is beautiful, it goes with its beautiful owner", he murmured. "Thank-you flattery will get you everywhere,"I said a little breathlessly. He stripped off his shirt and flung it into a corner. My mouth went dry and my eyes followed every muscle flex in his chest. I tore my gaze away.

I hurried over to my closet and unlocked it before swinging the double doors open.

I fumbled in one of my drawers for a shirt that would stretch over his well muscled chest. Jacob found my floor length, purple silk nighty. "Mamma mia", he groaned under his breath. I looked at him holding my breath, he stared back at me. I tried desperately to cling for words that would lift this dangerous moment, but no words left my lips. He stepped closer cautiously; his arm snaked around my waist before dragging me against his bare chest, and I went willingly. He bent his head kissing me gently at first, but he grew more urgent and they became harder. My hands slid up around his neck and up into his hair. He groaned dragging me closer.

Suddenly I realized what we were doing, and how far we would go if I didn't put an end to it, now! I pulled back and he immediately released me. I looked up at his eyes and was confused by the wild mix of emotions I saw there. Anger, frustration, confusion but the most dominate were hunger and passion, his eyes twinkled with it. I shuddered. "I think we need to lay down some ground rules", I said shakily. He nodded, "I won't touch you if you don't want me to, and you can touch me anywhere anytime" He said. My mouth fell open, I directed my eyes to the closet.

"I found one", I said pulling a black t-shirt from the back of my closet (I'd forgotten it was there). "Thanks" he murmured pulling it on over his bare chest. His eyes were still clouded with emotion. "Your welcome", I said, turning around to walk out of the door. He caught my wrist and pulled me back against him. I breathed in and immediately knew it was a bad idea, the air sizzled and crackled with electricity, with wanting, with Jacob!

"I thought you just said you wouldn't touch me if I didn't want you to!' I gasped."I don't want you to run away", he whispered into my hair. The emotions inside me were running wild, 'To hell with it!'. I gave in to my desire stretching on my tippy-toes, I kissed his mouth, "I won't", I murmured against his lips. I grabbed his hand unwilling to break the contact between us; as I led him from the room, Jacob whispered "And besides we both know you wanted me to touch you!". I elbowed his stomach lightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Yeah I wasn't happy about that", I said laughing as I finished my conversation with Jacob about London. "Yeah I could imagine that a small french guy would exactly make me happy either". He said.

As I walked into the kitchen I got a shock. Edward and Laura stood there locked in each others embrace, kissing like it mattered more than their next breath. In fact I wondered if they could breathe at all. 'Oops', I thought


	4. Guessing Games

**A/N okay so i thought i'd better say that i don't own any of the twilight characters, however i do take claim of Laura and Rose, also sorry i haven't updated in ages. Have been working on my other story Dating Seth, so lets bring on the story :)**

"Oops", I said

I turned and walked as fast as my legs would carry me, out of the kitchen and into the dining room. "I'll just go ahead and set the table", I mumbled. Grabbing multiple plates, glasses forks and knives out of the cupboard.

But Jacob had already seen what was happening in the other room. "Wow", was all he said. "I've got to admit I didn't expect Edward to make a move so quickly. In fact, it's been so long since he's been with a girl, I thought he'd forgotten what females were", he laughed. "But kissing was defiantly wasn't one of the things I expected to see from him tonight", he continued.

"I'm sorry, but kissing just doesn't seem like the right word. Devouring is more like what we just witnessed." I said grinning. He laughed and I shivered wanting to make him laugh more, but I could see that it wasn't likely to happen when his face grew serious. "You're okay with Laura and Edward, right"? He asked

I hesitated, before giving the most honest answer I could. "I honestly don't know she's my baby sister, It's kind of just -I shrugged- I don't know weird". He nodded "She's not just my best friend anymore, you know, it's like she's a part of me that I'd die without." I groaned embarrassed about just how much I admitted when I was around Jacob. He smiled and all of my embarrassment faded from me. "I think it's cool that you can admit your feelings". He said, I nodded. I shifted awkwardly, so I changed the subject to something lighter.

"So, you never did tell me what Darling did to you, or 'the puppy menace' if I remember correctly." I teased grinning. I giggled at his face. "Oh so you think it's funny do you", he asked grinning wickedly. He swept me off my feet and spun me around in a big circle. A squeal of delight escaped my lips, before he covered my mouth with his own.

"Tell me"? I asked after he'd settled me firmly on the ground. "What did that evil little puppy do to you"? I asked. He smiled, "Well, Edward was holding the pup in his arms feeding him his bottle, and well animals just don't seem to like Edward, so when the puppy got ready to...release. He held him up, spun around and it landed all over me", he explained adding hand gestures. I laughed harder until my sides ached. "Well that explains why Edward was smiling when he followed you down the stairs", I laughed.

I hugged him tight, "It must have been terrible for you", I said in a mock concerned voice. "It was traumatic. I'll be scarred for life", he said smiling while holding one hand over his heart. I couldn't help but laugh, he soon joined in, and we hugged each-other tightly. 'He has a wonderful laugh I have got to remember to make him laugh more often', I thought. I heard a laugh from the other room. 'Wow Rose back up, your getting serious. Hold back and just be fun and flirty, you don't really know him', the cautious voice in my head urged. "You know what", Jacob said. "What"? I asked. "You have a beautiful smile", he said lifting me into his arms, "It lights up your eyes", he continued. "Why thank-you, kind gentleman", I smiled. 'Well that was defiantly **NOT** fun and flirty'.

"Thanks for setting the table Rose", Laura's voice said from somewhere behind me, making me jump a foot in the air, before loosing my balance. 'Oh no, I'm gonna fall'! i thought. Preparing for the impact, I didn't immediately register the fact that I was being held up. I opened my eyes and glanced around to see what had broken my fall. Jacob had caught me on one arm and had stopped me with just inches to spare from hitting my nose on the polished floor. It then occurred to me that my full weight was resting on just one of his arms, and I hadn't heard the snap that would occur if I had broken his bone. 'Wow he's really strong' I thought, mostly because I knew I was no light feather. "I was going to, but I got distracted", I said. Laura snickered, "Yeah I bet", she murmured.

I saw Edward rush through the door, behind Laura. "Are you all right"? He asked anxiously. "Yes, why", I replied standing up standing up by myself. 'How had he known, he'd been in the other room', I thought confused. "I heard the commotion, and thought I'd investigate", he said. It was then I looked at Jacob's face, and saw there the same worried look that had been on Edward's face, when he'd busted through the door not a minute ago. "Well thanks for your concern but really I'm okay", I reassured both of them. "Honestly, I'm not normally this much of a klutz. No that's Laura's area of expertise", I said smiling. "Hey!" Laura protested jabbing me in the ribs with her elbow. "Oww, okay, okay I give up", I surrendered.

"I'm starved", I said changing the subject. Laura nodded, taking control of the situation. "Rose and I will go serve dinner, you boys just behave and don't break anything until we get back, okay", she said spinning to walk into the kitchen. "Sir, Yes, Sir. I mean Miss" I laughed saluting her. "Ha, ha very funny", She said sarcastically, scooping up a plate in each hand.

Smiling I scooped up two plates of my own and following her. I heard a whispered conversation behind me but to my to my disappointment, I only caught bits and pieces of it.

Edward: I'm only gonna say this once we can't get involved, you know what could happen if...comes...again.

Jacob: Yes I know, but, it's just... I feel like I've met Rose before somewhere...well...never mind you wouldn't understand.

Edward: I think I do...Only too well

Jacob: What are you talking about.

Edward: Never mind, you wouldn't remember...the resemblance is there...but...and besides the main point is that Rose is cautious, we can't tell them who we are until we know she won't say anything...

'Resemblances to who' I thought. And the conversation suddenly stopped, 'Awkward' I thought, as I walked over to the sink where the veggies were draining in the large antique sink preparing for the meal that would soon follow.

I took my seat, with laura sitting next to me (I'd deliberately put her there so that if anything happened I could protect her, after what I'd heard, I'd become suspicious again) while Edward and Jacob sat on the opposite side of the grand red Oakwood table. For the first time since we'd met, I stopped to study the two very different men.

Edward's hair was a color which any painter would feel love for, a sort of golden-bronze mix, which both mystified and intrigued me. (Being a lover of art myself). It fell in a colorful mess around his face. His pale skin showed dark circles under his eyes, but yet somehow they did not scar his handsomeness, if anything they added to it, giving him a sort of mysterious quality. I couldn't help but notice the leanness of his body. Standing about six foot two, his body held a hint of muscularity, hidden under his cotton shirt, but although he was (well to put in easy terms, hot) I just couldn't bring myself to feel anything for him.

Jacob though was completely different in everyway. His hair a shade of raven wing's black, it shone and I knew from experience that it felt like a rough silk. His hair was cut short and was in spikes that complemented the gentleness yet hardness of his face. His eyes surprisingly were a shade of dark green, instead of the brown I would have expected. His skin was a shade of dark olive but not brown. The leanness of his frame was complemented by the tallness of him. I guessed he was about six foot two and a bit, standing just taller than Edward. The muscles I had seen before both excited and frightened me. And I longed to run my fingers over them. 'NO stop Rose, eat your dinner and just behave like a normal person not a hussy!'. my inner respectable voice screamed.

I stabbed my potato without much enthusiasm as my appetite had quickly fled after I'd thought of Jacob. Why was Edward staring at Laura like that, as if facing a roadblock he wished to just drive over. 'I'll kill you If you hurt her', I thought angrily. (Scaring myself at how protective I was being). Edward's head snapped up as if I'd slapped him, but his face was quickly hidden of any emotions. 'Weirdo' I thought rolling my eyes.

"Hey, Laura" Edward asked. "Yes", she replied her blue eyes never breaking contact, from his golden brown ones. 'Where have I seen those eyes before' I wondered tying my already sleepy brain into big knots. "Think of a number between one and one hundred", he questioned. "Oh come on man no math games tonight! Jacob begged putting his hands together. "It's got absolutely nothing to do with maths" Edward reassured. "Does it involve numbers" Jacob asked. "Yes", Edward answered. "Than its math's", Jacob said frowning.

"Now, now, come on boys if you can't play nice, you can't play together" I said innocently, wagging my finger at them.

They smiled and their disagreement was forgotten. "Have you got the number" Edward asked ignoring Jacob's look of amusement. "Yep", Laura answered. 'I bet you it's eighteen', I thought, Edward glanced at me but said nothing."You're still thinking about it", he asked, frown lines creasing his brow as he tried hard to concentrate. She nodded. She raised her glass and took a swallow. "Alright I give up what was it"? He asked. "Eighteen" she laughed, "Wow Edward you didn't even guess" she said smiling.

"Your turn Rose", he said facing me, a smile still lingered on his lips from Laura's teasing. 'Wow. That's the first time he's actually included me in a conversation', I thought stubbornly. I stared at the swirls on my plate that had been a gift. From the proud new owners of a Panda bear in Rome.

'Seven' I thought. "Alright. I got it", I said swirling red wine in my glass. (One of the many delights of owning a successful business, and being rich is that you get only the finest!) "Seventeen" he guessed. "Nope" shaking my head. "Seven", he asked. I stopped swirling the crimson colored liquid and downed it in one go. "How did you know that, no one ever goes for seven", I accused. He shrugged "You just strike me as a seven type of girl, I guess" He said. 'Yeah right', I thought (I hated losing).

Now that I thought about it his eyes and smile just seemed to be drawing me in. Like a tiger drawn to fresh meat. The only problem was that on the other side of that meat there was always going to be a hunter waiting with a gun. 'And this tiger isn't about to fall for it' I thought savagely. But even trying so hard to resist. I couldn't help but fell safe and secure with the people that surrounded me.

"You know you have the same eyes as a doctor we met today". Laura drawled finishing her wine she looked the tiniest bit tipsy. She motioned for me to fill her glass up again, but Jacob did so instead filling mine up in the process. "Umm, Doctor Cullen was his name wasn't it"? She asked looking at me. "Yes" I answered. Finally realizing who else I'd seen those eyes on. "Do you know him at all", she questioned. I gathered he would. We'd only lived in Forks for a short time, but from the time we had spent in town I'd picked up on the fact that in small towns everyone knows each-other in some way.

"Umm, yes actually I know him quite well, He's my father, my full name is Carlisle Cullen", Edward stated a smile on his lips. "Well, that would explain it" she said laughing. "Are you two brothers or cousins or something", I asked motioning from Edward to Jacob. "Umm yes and no. We're half-brothers; we have different fathers, same last name though". Jacob replied. "Do you really think I could stand, being this nut cases full brother, no thank you", Jacob teased a huge grin breaking out on his lips. "Who's calling who the nut case", Edward asked a look of mock disbelief on his face. He punched Jacob's arm and Jacob punched him back.

I yawned, and then glanced at the wall clock which showed the time to be eleven pm. "Wow, where did the time go"? I smiled. "Time flies, when you're with two beautiful ladies". Jacob teased. I blushed. "Well thank-you for the lovely dinner, but I'm afraid we really must get going", Edward said standing up. "Yes it's been a long day for all of us", Jacob added. Laura sighed, most likely as disappointed as I was, that they had to leave.

We left the table, and walked them to the door. "Here, take this with you", I sighed, placing a small torch in Jacob's hand. There was no way; I was going to let them walk home in the dark. "Thanks" they said in unison.

Laura gave them both hugs but only Edward received a kiss on the lips. I followed her example hugging Edward and then Jacob. But as I stretched up on my tippy-toes to kiss his cheek, he turned his head and our lips met. I quickly stepped back not wanting to spark the passion between us again, and be standing there all night.

"Now you two stay safe okay" Laura moaned, whipping away tears with her sleeve. "And please don't hesitate to visit, like tomorrow for instance", I laughed hinting. I walked over to give them both one last hug each. I hugged Jacob first, savoring his warmth. Then Edward, "Jeez, your as cold as an ice block", I complained. Edward laughed. Then they turned and walked down the path, that lead into the forest.

"Why, have I got a feeling, we won't be seeing them again", Laura asked her voice held a slight tremble. "You got that feeling too, huh", I said. Then I shut the door and we walked into the dining room to clean away the dirty dishes. I sighed as I sank into the slightly over-stuffed couch in the lounge room, with all the dishes washed and put away, I felt capable of falling asleep.

My thoughts drifted to, the warmth of Jacob's body and the chill of Edward's. I thought about it but came up with no suitable answer. I mean surely no living thing would get that cold, would it? I was so deeply in thought; I was unaware, that my eyes were slowly drifting closed.


	5. Remembering

**okays so sorry i haven't updated in ages, truth is, i really don't like this story, but i will continue**

"Rose, wake up", Laura said, picking up a dogs chew toy and throwing it at me.

"Ahh", I squealed, as I rolled over and realized that there was no more lounge. I landed on the carpeted floor with a barely audible thud. "Oww" I moaned. I stared at the ceiling counting stars that resided there. I heard Laura giggle. "Are you okay"? She asked coming over to stand beside me.

"Yeah" I mumbled, "Sorry" she said. But we didn't spend eight thousand dollars on your bed alone, so you could sleep on the couch. If you want to sleep, go to bed" she scolded. "Whatever" I grumbled. "Oh Rose, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry", Laura asked wrapping me in a tight hug. I touched my face surprised to find tails of tears running down my face. "Umm, you didn't I must have been dreaming or something", I shrugged. "What about"? Laura asked. "Don't know, don't remember."

5 minutes later…

I stood under the just under scolding hot spray of the shower, flashes of memory or dream racing through my mind.

'_I remembered running through the forest dodging trees, I stole a glace behind me, the lady with the pale skin and bright orange hair was hot on my trail. She was a picture to be remembered. Her hair streamed out behind and the pale skin of her face glowing in the setting sun. I thundered down the path kicking up stones and snapping small branches as I ran. I glanced behind me again; I screamed as my foot caught under a root, I rolled down a thorny hill scratching my arms and legs. I breathed heavily as I laid face down on the cool ground, a hand as cold as ice wrapped around the back of my neck and hauled me to my feet. Her hand contracted and she squeezed tightly into my neck, I fought to drag air into my lungs._

_A large light brown wolf swung its paw at the woman's head and I watched in horror as it disconnected from the rest of her body. The wolf bite into my jumper and carried me away from her still twitching body.'_

I opened my eyes; a stinging sensation was tingling on my arms and legs. I glanced down. There were little scratches all over me, as if...I'd just rolled down a thorny hill.

My breathing sped up and then suddenly stopped. I cursed myself for being an asthmatic and breathed in and out slowly. I reached over and turned off the taps. I dried myself off and pulled my silk purple nighty and dressed in my night gown. "Laura, get up here quickly" I screamed. I heard her footsteps as she flew up the stairs. "What"! She asked. "Look", I said as I rolled up one sleeve to the black jacket she was wearing and pointed to her arms; they were chris-crossed with tiny scratches.

She looked down, and seemed to choke on the air, "Breath", I commanded thumping her back. "Got an explanation", she asked. "Where the hell did I get them", she yelled not waiting for me to answer. "If this is some kind of joke it's not funny Rose", she continued

"Look. I have them too" I said showing her my arms and legs. So no its not some kind of sick joke", I shoved in. "But I don't understand where we got them", she breathed. "Do you remember anything that happened before we woke up at the stream"? I asked

"Umm, I think, I remember a lady with bright red hair and the back of a man, standing in front of me. And that's about it". She said shrugging her shoulders.

My heartbeat sped up, somehow that both, I and Laura seeing the lady with bright red hair hadn't been a coincidence.

"The lady… Was she chasing you"? I asked nervously. "Yes until the man stood in front of me, then she backed off and", I heard her harsh intake of breath. "And she started chasing you. Are you okay"? She asked. "Yeah, I'm fine", I replied. "Wait whats going on?", She asked

"Who saved you? She looked scary enough to rip someone's head off", Laura said, goose bumps rising on her arms. "Not someone, something, a wolf. I think it was the one I told you I saw yesterday", I replied. "But I thought you were hallucinating", She said, "Apparently not", I replied

"I saw something when I looked into its eyes", I revealed. "What"? Rose questioned. "Kindness, warmth, protectiveness and love" I sighed remembering.

Somehow looking into its eyes had reminded me of looking into Jacob's eyes.

I walked into my bedroom ten minutes later, having not being able to solve our problem Laura and me had given up. I searched in my closet for my night socks. My fingertips grazed across the nighty that Jacob had seen and I quickly changed into the silky material. I could have sworn it still held Jacob's warmth and I climbed into bed my eyelids feeling heavy.

I slept peacefully until morning, when I was woken by a loud bang downstairs; I went down expecting to see one of the puppies. But instead I saw a glimpse of bright orange hair disappear through the front door.

My heart stood still in my chest, and my breathing stopped, the world seemed to tilt. And for the second time that day everything went, black.

…..Laura…..

A second bang, this one much louder then the first. I groaned, rolling out of bed to face a brand new day, and find out what one of our puppies was destroying now. I pulled on my robe and walked down the stairs rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I yawned and looked up. The front door was slightly ajar. I looked down at the bottom of the stairs.

I screamed, so loudly I though even my own eardrums would burst.

Rose was lying sprawled out on her back on the floor, a puddle of blood around her head. Her eyes were closed. 'Is that a good thing' I thought wishing I'd paid more attention to those shows about E.R.

I ran to the phone and dialed 911, where an impatient voice answered me. "My friend I think she's dead" I said into the mouth-piece.

**Hehehehe cliff-hanger what do you think lol i'll try to update soon, love ya's Mikki out :)**


End file.
